You Are My Sun, Moon & Stars
by kevinYking
Summary: After they stopped Mona's evil plan the liars have finally gotten the life they longed for, they no longer have to look over their shoulder or fear everytime they get a text. Now they have time for what truly matters; Eachother. The girls are in a polygamous lesbian relationship in this so don't like don't read.
1. Fun In The Jacuzzi

First of PLL fandom I'm not mad just disappointed. :(

The lack fanfics with this pairing is too damn low! :(

I have only find one out there: **And We'll All Lie Together by cameron-sarah P.S. it's awesome so go read it(it is on the short side though) :)**

so I have taken it upon myself to rectify this :)

review if you like and think I should continue with this :)

* * *

Spencer let out a small moan as she lowered herself into the hot, bubbling water of her family's jacuzzi.

Her parents and sister were out of town for the entire weekend, and that meant some serious R&R for her and her girls.

She closed her eyes with a smile as she thought about them, the minuet she had been told about her family's plans for the weekend she had called her friends. It was now Friday afternoon, the sun was slowly setting on the horizon and the twilight sky was giving the most romantic mood Spencer had ever seen.

She opened her eyes as she heard her name being called "Back here!" she called, she turned her head and smiled as she saw the blonde girl.

"Hey there beautiful" the brunette said softly, the blonde gave her a naughty look before walking over to her. Hanna stood behind her before placing her hands on the edge of the jacuzzi one on either side of the brunette's head.

She leaned down until they were only a breath apart before whispering "Hey yourself" she then clashed their lips together in a hungry, upside down, kiss.

The kiss ended when the need for air became to big to ignore, much to both girls displeasure, Spencer turned around so she could look at her girlfriend properly.

She raised an amused eyebrow when she saw the blonde's attire, "Hanna sweetie, it's 87 degrees out, why are you wearing a coat?" she asked with growing confusion, she had said to bring swimwear hadn't she?.

A smirk appeared on Hanna's face "Close your eyes" she commanded gently, Spencer did as she was told. She could could hear ruffling of fabric as Hanna unbuttoned her coat, when she undid the last button she let her coat fall to the ground, she took a step back away from the jacuzzi and said "Now you can look".

Spencer opened her eyes slowly, her jaw dropped when she saw her girlfriend's microkini, Hanna's smirk grew at the brunette's response "So what do you think?" she asked knowing full well the answer.

Spencer swallowed thickly, Hanna's bathing suit covered only the bare necessities, she let out a shaky breath "I'm so glad I let you borrow my credit card the other day".

The blonde stepped closer and linked her arms around the other girl's neck and placed a kiss on her lips, they broke apart slightly and Hanna mumbled against the taller girl's lips "I'm glad you like it" she moved back in for another kiss but Spencer moved her head back with a grin "Don't think you can make me forget that you still haven't returned said credit card" Hanna grumbled "Damn...Well worth a try at least", the brunette chuckled "Better luck next time".

Hanna stepped into the jacuzzi, she gently pushed Spencer down into a sitting position and sat herself down in the girls lap.

Hanna pouted and said "Here I try to give you a present and you tease me" Spencer smirked and kissed her "As..if..you..don't..like..it" she punctuated each word with a kiss.

Hanna moaned into the kiss and traced her nails up the girl's back, earning a lustful growl from the brunette.

They stopped their make-out session, when they heard someone clear their throat rather loudly, Aria mock scowled at the two "Well well well what is this? My girlfriends getting all hot and bothered without me? How will my heart ever heal from this betrayal?!" she placed her hand on her forehead in a melodramatic pose, before she couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing.

Both girls in the jacuzzi grinned naughtily at her and Hanna said "Well if you get in we can't try to make it up to you in kisses and gay love".

Aria tapped her chin in pretend though "Well that does sound very tempting, but first what do you think of my new bikini?" she did a little twirl to show the other two her bathing suit from all sides, it was a black string bikini with a white cartoon skull on the left cup, it wasn't as skimpy as Hanna's but still very sexy.

Spencer licked her lips hungrily "Very hot, now get over here" Aria smiled happily and stepped in, just as she got into the jacuzzi Spencer and Hanna pulled her down to them.

Hanna moved so she was sitting in front Spencer with her legs over the brunette's own and Aria sat down between them.

They moved closer together so Aria could feel Spencer's breasts against her back and her own mushed against Hanna's slightly larger ones, she couldn't help but let out a moan at the contact.

Hanna moved in to capture Aria's lips with her own, and Spencer began kissing and nibbling the smaller girl's neck.

Aria moved her hands up to tangle them in Hanna's blonde locks, she moaned as she felt the girl's nails scrape against her scalp.

Spencer ran her hands up and down Aria stomach sending shivers through the smaller girl, meanwhile Hanna moved her hands around to the smaller brunette's back and began tugging at her bikini strings until the knots came undone.

Spencer moved her hands up the tiny girl's front and just as she was about to grab hold of Aria's breast a voice was heard.

"If this is what I can expect to see when I'm late, I'm gonna be late more often" the three girls jumped in surprise at the interruption.

Emily covered her mouth with her hand as she let out an adorable giggle, the three girls in the hot tub sucked in a breath when they saw what their fourth was wearing.

The Filipino girl was wearing a grayish silver one-piece bathing suit that showed of her back, the front was a v-neck that showed of a decent amount of cleavage.

The girls stayed like that for a silent moment, three girls in the jacuzzi just looked shell-shocked at their girlfriend's bathing suit, and Emily just smiled at them with that beautiful smile that made the three of them fall in love with her in the first place.

The silence was broken as the girls in the tub jumped at Emily and grasped hold of her.

Emily squealed as she was pulled in and water splashed everywhere, she barely managed to get her head above water before she was bombarded with kisses. The girls lips were upon her kissing, sucking and nibbling at any part of the swimmer's body they could reach.

Aria was the most aggressive one as she wasted no time getting Emily's breast free of her swimsuit and taking the Filipino girl's right nipple in her mouth.

Spencer brought her arms around the swimmer's toned stomach and held her close, she kissed the spot behind Emily's ear that she knew would drive the other girl crazy with need before she licked the shell of her ear.

Hanna grabbed Emily's left breast and pinched the already erect nipple, she moved in and planted a kiss on her lips.

Aria began kissing her way down her girlfriends body until she was stopped from going any further by the water.

She let out a low grumble of frustration, but before she could say anything Hanna and Spencer hooked their arms under Emily's legs and lifted her above the water.

They spread Emily's legs as much they could for Aria while still making sure it was comfortable for Emily.

The swimmer linked her arms around their shoulder's for support, Aria got on her knees in front of them and moved Emily's swimsuit out of the way.

She licked her lips as she was met with the sight of the Filipino girl's wet glistening womanhood, the tiny girl had a suspicion that it wasn't only hot tub water that had the other girl slick with wetness.

She leaned in and gave the other girl a lick before stopping for a second, she then leaned in again but stopped just short of touching the other girl with her tongue.

She gave another lick before moving to Emily's clit and breathed softly on the small bundle of nerves.

That was the final straw for Emily, "Please Aria" she moaned with barely controlled need, Aria gave up her teasing for she simply couldn't deny the girl anything when she begged with that voice.

She took the girl's clit in her mouth and began sucking and licking, she moved one finger into the other girl, one finger was soon replaced with two.

Aria started scissoring the other girl with her fingers looking for that sweet spot that drive Emily over the edge.

Needless to say she quickly found it and began pumping her in and out of the girl, each pump hitting that oh so sweet spot making Emily pant and moan even more than she already was.

It didn't take long before Emily squirted all over Aria's face, she cast her head back as she bit her lip trying to hold back a loud moan.

Aria leaned back on her haunches and the other girls sat down, Emily gasping and panting for breath.

Aria wiped some of Emily's love juices of her cheek with her finger and took it into her mouth, she sucked the juices of her fingers and moaned like it was a fine french delicacy.

She looked up and her eyes widened for a second as she saw her girlfriends had stripped naked and was looking at her with predatory looks.

Emily moved in and kissed her hungrily on the lips while Hanna and Spencer moved on either side of her, Emily broke the kiss just enough to mummer against her lips "Your turn".


	2. The Bet: Part 1

Hey kevinYking here :)

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like the story

Also I forgot to mention that this story will be made up of oneshots and maybe longer stories., but they share the same contenuity

* * *

The courtyard was abuzz with chatter from the many students of Rosewood high, Hanna was sitting at her usual table in the middle of the courtyard with her headphones on.

"You've got to give me that girl or I will take her from you" she sang a little too loudly, some of the other kids on the nearest table looked over their shoulder at the blonde ditz.

"Whoohoo love me like you say you do!" she sang even louder, earning chuckles and giggles the various students in the courtyard.

Spencer stood a few meters away observing the spectacle of her girlfriend making a fool of herself with a loving smile.

She knew the song the blonde girl was singing, she had been in love with the song since she heard it last weekend.

Spencer also knew that when Hanna reached the chorus it would be hard to get her to stop again, she walked over behind her and puled the headphones of and said "Hey dum-dum you're in public" she released the headphones and Hanna yelped in surprise.

Hanna turned around and pouted at the brunette "Spence! I was just getting to the good part!" she whined in that adorable voice that made Spencer love teasing her.

Spencer just chuckled and sat down on the other side of the table in front of Hanna, they talked for the remainder of lunch break about nothing particular just enjoying eachother's company.

After a while the bell rang and thus ending lunch break, students began making their way back to their various classes, a few stayed, since some teachers were at a conference and the school hadn't been able to get any substitutes.

Hanna and Spencer were some of those students, Hanna looked around the courtyard, besides themselves there were only three students, two slightly nerdish girls, who were doing complicated math equations from what Hanna could gather.

The third were some half goth half geek guy, on his shirt were some video-game character and the words: I'm just a shy guy. All three of them were preoccupied, the girls had their backs to Hanna and Spencer and the guy were in deep sleep.

A naughty idea was born in Hanna's mind, she looked at Spencer who had her nose in a book they were reading for English class. Hanna smirked and maneuvered her shoes off, she began rubbing her feet up and down Spencer's legs.

At first Spencer didn't notice, then she got a curious looked on her face and looked under the table, her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was happening, she shoved Hanna's feet away "Hanna what are you thinking!? You can't do that here!" she whisper yelled.

Hanna raised an eyebrow "Why? You are my girlfriend" she whispered back and began teasing the other girl with her feet again, Spencer shoved them away again "Not in here!".

"But Spence! Aria is on vacation with her family and Emily is out of town to a swim-meet and neither of them are going to be back before Friday! And we haven't had sex in an eternity".

"Firstly: they left last night! Secondly:I remember showing them just how much we were going to miss them if catch my drift and Thirdly: We all agreed that we weren't ready to be the fearsome foursome in public yet" Spencer deadpanned.

"I know we agreed to be just team Hannily and team Sparia in public for the time being, but don't you miss some team Spanna time?" Hanna said with vulnerability that was very unlike her, Spencer was overcome guilt for neglecting her girlfriend's feelings, but before she could say anything Hanna continued "Also last night is could just as well be months ago" Spencer just placed her head in her hands and groaned exasperatedly "Let that be a lesson to me for thinking you can think with anything but your cooch"

Hanna scowled at the other girl's dismissal of her problem "How can you just dismiss my love for you so easily?". Spencer grinned at her "Don't be so melodramatic, I'm not dismissing your love just your libido which by the way is worse than a teenage boy's" Hanna huffed "Well excuse me for thinking my girlfriends are the sexiest women on earth" "Apology accepted" Spencer said with a teasing grin before ending the discussion and beginning to read her book again.

Hanna glared at the other girl for a moment before a grin broke out on her face, 'Two can play at that game missy' she thought.

"Oh please Spence admit it, your just as horny as me, actually I would go as far as to say you're worse".

Spencer's head snapped up at that "What?!" she bit out, Hanna smirked she knew exactly what buttons to push with Spencer.

"I you heard exactly what I said Spence, but just to be sure I said if we made a bet about who could go the longest without sex I would win".

Spencer made a face like she'd just been greatly offended before saying "Let's do it then!" Hanna feigned innocence "Let's do what?" she asked.

Spencer became even more riled up "Make a bet! Let's see who can go the longest with out sex" it took all of Hanna's willpower not to smile 'she is so predictable' she thought with glee.

"Ok then let's make a bet" Hanna held out her pinky to the other girl, Spencer's competitive genes flared up and she hooked her own pinky with Hanna's "Alright the rules of the bet are: no sex from now on until the girls get back and that means no date with rosie palms either! The one that last the longest win, wait...what's the prize of winning?" Hanna smiled "Nothing but the glory" Spencer lifted an eyebrow "Really? I would have thought you wanted some perverted prize" Hanna's smile grew even more "Nope no prize, seeing you as sexually wound up as a virgin boy more fun that anything I can imagine".

Hanna could see the wheels turning inside Spencer's head "You can still back out Spence, you know if your to chicken".

The competitive fire inside Spencer flared up and Hanna chuckled "A ladies agreement?" she asked with a grin.

Spencer sent her a determined glare "A ladies agreement!", as they let go the bell rang both girls stood up and walked to class.

Hanna gave Spencer's hand a little squeeze "Well I have P.E. so I gotta run see ya after school?" Spencer nodded "Sure I have french and after that math shall we go out for a bite afterward?" Hanna smiled "Only if it's followed by a movie and a sleepover at your place" they brought their arms around eachother in a quick hug.

As they hugged Hanna's tongue shot out and traced Spencer's ear making squeak, but before she could say anything Hanna ran of to her class.

As Spencer walked into her class room and sat down, she got the feeling maybe Hanna had played her, she shook her head and decided that she was being paranoid, as much as she loved the blonde girl Hanna wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed so Spencer doubted Hanna would be able to manipulate anybody.

The other students had now arrived and their french teacher walked and the lesson began, for while everything seamed normal until Spencer felt her phone vibrate.

She pulled out her phone without drawing attention to herself, she had gotten a message from Hanna.

She opened the message and gasped in shock so the entire class turned to look at her, "Ms. Hastings are you alright?" the teacher asked worriedly.

Spencer nodded furiously "Yes don't mind me" she said and pretended to pay attention class, she stealthily pulled out her phone again and opened Hanna's message again, it was an up-skirt picture of Hanna going commando, Spencer would be able tell which of her girlfriends it was just by looking at their private parts.

Spencer swallowed thickly, she had a sinking feeling that she was going to regret making this bet with Hanna.


	3. The Bet: Part 2

Before anybody read this i would like to say to all Paige lovers: I Don't Hate Paige! I actually quite like her. This chapter might paint her in a way that, may make you think the opposite, but that's not the case.

* * *

Spencer had been right to think that the bet had been a bad idea, Hanna did not play fair.

Luckily both Emily and Aria should be arriving back in Rosewood today, Hanna had done all she could to drive Spencer insane with repressed need.

She was sure she would explode if someone just breathed on her, it had gotten so bad that even Jenna, their mortal enemy, had begun to look incredibly sexy, and that had made Spencer realize that this had gone on far too long, but she was not going to be beaten by Hanna.

She got an insidious idea and smirked to herself "If she can do it, so can I", she walked to her closet and picked out a pair of black 5-inch heels and a gray long-coat.

She look at herself in the mirror and smiled satisfied "She'll never know what hit her", she then gabbed her car keys on her bedside table and walked out the house.

A little while later Hanna heard someone knock on her door, she walked down the stair to the front door and opened it.

On the other side stood Spencer, she was smirking that way she does when she know she's won something, and as Hanna would later realize, Spencer had won something.

"Is your mom home?" the brunette ask in a calm voice, Hanna was a bit confused as to why her girlfriends would ask that "No...why?".

Spencer's smirk grew, Hanna got even more confused, she looked her girlfriend up and down wondering why Spencer was wearing a coat.

"And by the way why are you wearing that? It's like ninety degrees outside!" Spencer smiled at her dense girlfriend "You'll see, but first: Emily and Aria are gonna be home in a couple of hours, and we still haven't found a winner for our bet, and before I do what I'm gonna do I want you to know, that this has been the hardest five days in my life".

Hanna sucked in a breath 'She's gonna give up! YES!' she thought, "Hanna I'm not giving up yet" Spencer said like she had read her girlfriend's mind.

"I want to show you something and if you still want to keep the bet on, after I show you...then fair enough".

Hanna grinned 'I'm so gonna win' she thought victoriously, she nodded at the brunette with a confident smile"Ok".

Spencer undid her buttons and pulled open her coat, Hanna's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, in front of her stood her very naked girlfriend.

Hanna just stood there staring dumbly at the girl, Spencer couldn't help but smile, she could practically see Hanna's brain rebooting after having a major meltdown.

Hanna swallowed thickly and blinked a few times, as if to check if it was her eyes that were messing with her, when she saw that it was really Spencer standing in front of her with nothing on beside a pair of 5 inch heels there was really only one thing to say "Okay you win".

Aria and her family had stopped for lunch at a dinner a little out of Rosewood, Aria had finished her meal and gone to the bathroom.

It was oddly clean bathroom considering that it was just a roadside dinner, she took out her phone dialed up Spencer.

After a few rings Aria could hear her girlfriend's voice "Hello?" came the out of breath reply, "Hey Spence it's me" "Oh ***pant*** hey sweetie ***pant*** I were ***pant*** just thinking ***pant*** about you" Aria could have sworn she heard a second voice in the background.

The small brunette ignored it "How are things back in Rosewood? You and Hanna still going at it?" she asked with a chuckle.

Another voice cut in "Oh we've been going at it for hours" Aria was confused for a second before she recognized the voice's owner.

"Hanna?" the small brunette asked, she received a giggle in response "Hey sweetie", Aria groaned as she realized what was going on "You two are impossible".

She only got laughter in response, she shook her head in defeated and smiled 'Here I have to go a week without any living those two are screwing like bunnies, just wait till I tell Emily' the small brunette grinned before asking "So who won?".

On the other end Spencer smirked "Who do you think", Hanna jabbed her in the ribs softly "Don't say it like that you make it sound like I was gonna loose from the start".

Spencer didn't say anything she just raised an eyebrow and smirked, the blonde stuck out her bottom lip in a cute little pout "You shouldn't tease me so much" Spencer reached her hand to the back of Hanna's head and gently pulled her close and pressed their lips together.

On the other end of the line the two girls could hear their third clearing her throat loudly "Hey! Nymphos aren't you forgetting something?", both Spencer and Hanna giggled "Sorry baby how can we make it up to you?" they both said in a tone that both sounded sincere and yet so very playful.

Aria smiled as she got an idea "Wait a moment", she walked over to the door and opened it slightly, her family was still sitting at their table and eating.

She closed the door and walked into a stall and locked it "Ok you two you know what to do", Hanna and Spencer grinned at each other before Spencer said "Aria sweetie are you suggesting telephone sex?".

Emily stood in the locker-room alone putting away her swim-gear, the locker-room were empty except for her. Her team had won, everyone had brought their a-game and Emily was no exception and now the girl couldn't help but smile.

They had been at three different schools, this being the last before they would be heading home again.

She couldn't wait to get home to Rosewood again, she missed her girls something fierce, as she was about to put on her shirt someone from behind shoved her up against the lockers.

Her faced slammed hard against the metal locker and she knew she was gonna get a large bruise over her right eye.

Her attacker lets her go and she slumps to the floor, she groans in pain as she looks up at her attacker "Paige?".

Aria was about to hit that wonderful peak of ecstasy with Hanna and Spencer on the other end of the line describing in vivid detail, what they had been doing, what they were doing and what they were going to do to her.

Her bliss were cut short though her mother's unmistakeable voice was hear in the bathroom "Aria honey what's taking so long? Are you ok?" she asked with a voice full of parental worry.

"Oh crap" she grumbled under her breath, "What?" came the reply from the other end of the telephone. "My mom" she whispered into the phone, "Yeah mom I'm in here" she called out know if she didn't answer her mom was going bust down every bathroom door until she found her.

Aria mentally groaned when she heard her mother's footsteps coming closer, "Sweetie you've been in her for a while now is something wrong?" Ella moved up to the door and listened in, she could hear her daughter panting "Are you sick?".

During this entire exchange Aria hadn't stopped her fingers fast rhythm of pumping in and out of her very hot and wet core while her thumb was rubbing fast circles around her bundle of nerves, she knew her mom was standing less than a foot away from her with just a thin door between them, but she was so close to release she couldn't stop.

Aria realized she should probably answer her mother before she kicked down the door "Yeah I think the apple-pie I ate didn't agree with me" she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket, she would just have to apologize to Spencer and Hanna later.

She reached her hand up to cover her mouth when felt a moan coming out, "Can I get you something sweetie? I have some pills in my suitcase that could help your tummy".

Right the worst thing that could have happened happened, she reached ecstasy, she clamped her hand over her mouth as to not alert her mother. When she came down from her peak she answered "No that ok mom I feel better now".

Ella frowned at the gasp in her daughter's voice "Are you sure" "Yes mom! I'm sure just leave it's embarrassing".

Ella gave up "Ok if you're sure. Your father, Mike and I are waiting at the car ok?" Aria tried to get her breath under control "Ok I'll be there in a sec".

She heard the door back into the dinner open and close, she sighed in relief and pulled her panties up with her not sticky hand and tried to straighten her clothes and hair.

She opened the bathroom door and practically screamed in terror "MOM!?", there by the sinks stood her mother with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"So who's the new mystery boyfriend? He must be pretty amazing to warrant telephone sex" Ella asked with amused smile.

Aria felt cold dread spread through her body "You knew?" she asked with a horrified gasp, Ella chuckled "Sweetie I'm your mother of course I knew! But if you must know what tipped me of, the entire bathroom reeks of sex and you're not that quiet".

Aria groaned and placed her head in her hands, she groaned yet again when she remembered what her right had been doing moments before.

She removed her sticky right hand from her now sticky face and looked at her mother, Ella smiled sympathetically at her daughter "Get cleaned up and come to the car when your ready sweetheart", Aria looked hopefully at her mom "You aren't gonna ground me?".

Ella smiled "I think this has been punishment enough" her daughter smiled hopefully at her "Really?" Ella shook her head still smiling "No".

Aria pouted "You're evil" she huffed, Ella leaned and kissed her on her non-sticky cheek "No sweetie I'm your mother".

Emily sat on the locker-room floor, her normally perfect skin was now covered in bruises and marks.

She pulled her knees up to her chest curling up as much as possible, silent tears streaming down her beautiful face.

She twitched in fear when a noise to her right rung out in the room, she looked to the side to see what was disturbing her silent despair.

It was her phone ringing, the screen told her it was Aria, her silent tears turned into high pitched sobbing as she thought about her girlfriend.

She didn't know how long she had been laying on the ground crying, but it had been long time she figured since Aria had called her back four times and Spencer and Hanna had both called her five times.

Her phone made another sound, it was the unmistakable ping when she got a text, the sender was unknown.

The last time she had gotten an anonymous text it had been while she and the others had been terrorized by A.

With shaky hands she picked up her phone and opened the text, she felt her heart stop as she read the message.

**Poor Emily**

**All broken and alone crying for her girls.**

**But don't worry sweetheart you'll always have me**

**Kisses -A**

* * *

Sorry for the emotional whiplash of this chapter, if anybody feel they have been emotionally harmed by this product please review and I will give you one free internet 'I'm sorry' cookie :)

**Emily's part will be concluded in the next chapter: Aftermath**


End file.
